


Más allá de la eternidad

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel/Sebastian. Drabble. Ligero toque de Shonen-ai. "Tú serás para siempre mi sirviente." Spoilers final Kuro II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de la eternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso y A-1 Pictures… y demás implicados.  
> no puedo dormir ._.   
> bueno, el drabble hace mucho que lo hice pero... da igual no puedo dormir XD

―Tú serás para siempre mi sirviente.

―Lo seré si prometes estar siempre a mi lado.

Ciel bufó―: tanto promesas como recuerdos son inútiles.

―Te equivocas ―Sebastian acercó lentamente su mano a la mejilla de Ciel y lo tocó con suavidad, casi tiernamente antes de contestar―, eso es sólo para los humanos.

Ciel desvió la mirada hacia el abismo que estaba a punto de engullirlos.

― Ahora, lo más sensato es dejarnos caer.

―¿Y qué hay de más allá?

―Más allá…―Ciel pensó poco pero retrasó lo suficiente su respuesta como para formar en su cara una mueca deseosa de pasar por sonrisa―, será mejor si estamos juntos.


End file.
